The Wedding Partners
by Christal-R
Summary: When their plans failed unexpectedly, the bride and groom have found a new wedding planner...respectively. When they cannot choose which to keep, they decided to keep both of their best friends Dean and Renee to work together. Only one problem to this: Dean and Renee can't stand each other. Dean/Renee.


**A/N: Yes, I am back. I'm in love with this pairing and this idea came to mind. Let me know what you think in your review. Happy reading!**

-x-

**The Wedding Partners**

_A Dean/Renee fic._

**Synopsis:** When their plans failed unexpectedly, the bride and groom have found a new wedding planner...respectively. When they cannot choose which to keep, they decided to keep both of their best friends Dean and Renee to work together. Only one problem to this … Dean and Renee can't stand each other. Will they be able to turn the big day into a success or a disaster?

* * *

Chapter 1

Renee Young was rocking her head to a classic hit of Guns N Roses that was blasting from the car stereo. She had just finished her radio interview and she was on her way to meet her best friend Layla for lunch and to discuss wedding dresses. The British Diva would be getting marrying in a month from now and Renee was so excited for this imminent event.

"Welcome to jungle!" Renee yelled in unison with the lead singer. She loved listening to songs from the eighties era. It was one of her favorite genres in music. So far, she was having a good Tuesday.

That was until something annoying happened.

_Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day day day day day day day…_

Renee let out a groan out of frustration and slapped a hand onto the car stereo. "Oh, come on!

The CD was skipping on her again for the fourth time this week. She hated when that happened, especially when it was a song she was singing along to. She slapped her palm onto the face of the stereo to get it to stop tripping but obviously that wouldn't work.

"You have got to be kidding me. Really?" She groaned again. Then her attention was averted to the phone when it rang. She turned on the speakerphone mode of her cell phone.

"Hello?" She yelled.

"Renee?"

"Hey Lay!" Renee beamed when she realized it was her best friend calling.

"What's that noise in the background?"

"Oooh, sorry." Renee turned the volume knob all the way down. "That was my darn CD. It's skipping again."

"Oh, for crying out loud. It's 2014, Renee. Use your iPhone!"

Renee laughed. "I prefer to be the old fashioned girl, thanks.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

That was when the Canadian blonde groaned. "Please don't tell me Wade sent a bouquet for me again…"

"Actually, how that you've mentioned it…he did send you roses. I left them on your bed."

Renee groaned again. "Layla!"

"But that's not the news I wanted to tell you," Layla ensured.

"Oh. What is it then?"

Then Renee heard a sigh from the other line. "I'll tell you when you get here. How close are you?"

"I'm actually almost there. So I'll see you very soon."

"Okay. Bye."

Renee switched the speaker mode off and she pressed a button that would allow the stereo to switch between CD's, hoping to get music that would not trip. A sigh of relief emitted from her lips when a song began to play smoothly.

"Ah, Boyz II Men. Praise everything." She grinned. As she turned the corner, she began to ponder what was Layla wanted to tell her. Whatever it was it seemed to be anything but good.

_Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let you go go go go go go go__  
_

Renee was brought out of her deep thought when the CD was skipping once again, making her face frown. "Okay, fine. Fine!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before she muttered and looked at her iPhone that was sitting in its holder, "I'll use you from now on. Sheesh."

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, at the hotel poolside, Dean Ambrose was playing UNO with his close friend Seth Rollins. Dean had just one card in his hard whilst Seth had two cards.

Seth was confident that he was going to be the victor this time in this third round. He sneered before he set a Wild Card down quickly. "Uno!" The two toned man sniggered. "Oh, and I pick green."

Dean looked under his hand to peek at his last card he was holding. His face frowned.

"HA!" Seth pounded the table with his fist as if the universe was finally on his side. "Admit it, you don't have that color."

Dean stared across at him in silence whilst Seth laughed at him.

"Hahaha, this is sweet! I can sooo just taste victory right now. Sorry man, but it looks like I'm going to break your streak this time." He smirked and leaned forward a little on the table to gloat in his face. "I've got two words for you. Game over." He sniggered, then he cocked his head to the side. "What are you gonna say to that?"

The brown haired man shrugged. "That's two words, huh? Alright. I only got just one, really." He said, raising an index finger in the air to emphasize. "Just one."

"Really?" Seth challenged as he folded his arms. "And what would that be?"

That was when Dean's face suddenly turned from stiff to an amused expression. "BOOYAH!"

"Wha…"

Before Seth could ask, Dean slammed a card onto the pile which made Seth stunned at the sudden action. Then the two toned man stared at the card in horror.

The Draw Two card. A green one.

"So…" Dean began as he leaned back on his chair with both hands behind his head. "I guess what you were really tasting before…was the aftertaste of defeat from the two previous games that you lost." Then it was his turn to smirk. "No need to tell me."

"Shut up!" Seth spat with a glare.

Dean was savoring this moment of humiliating Seth until he caught a glance of a tanned man clad in his muscle shirt and gym shorts jogging down the steps to the pool area. Dean waved a hand to direct him to the table.

"Ro!" He called. "Over here!"

Roman Reigns spotted Dean and crossed over to the table where they were. "Hey guys…"

Roman didn't seemed to be happy about something. Dean and Seth exchanged looks with each other before they concentrated on the third man who had just made himself comfortable on the chair. Both could sense that something was wrong from the look on their friend's face.

"What's up, man?" Dean spoke. "You look pissed."

"I am." Roman was still frowning.

"Why?" Seth looked at him inquisitively. "What's wrong?"

"I just got called a call from Layla. Apparently the wedding planner we hired…"

-x-x-x-x

''…Was a phony?!" Renee's jaw dropped incredulously at what her best friend just told her. Just before Renee came in, a couple had approached Layla at her table, unexpectedly. They were also one of Jeff Carter's clients, however, a discovery was made that this person was devious and he was never a real wedding planner to begin with.

"I didn't want to believe it at first," Layla said as she spread some butter onto a hot bread roll. "Until Debbie's fiancé showed me proof on his iPad. He copied off from another wedding planner's website and passed off the information as his." Layla took a small bite of the roll and chewed before she continued. "Oh. And those photos from his 'so called' portfolio…that was from another wedding planner's website."

Renee stared at her as she shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"From what Debbie told me," Layla passed a basket of rolls over to Renee before she continued on. "That guy got his ass whipped from one groom-to-be that confronted him last night."

"That bastard deserved it! Urgh." Renee placed her roll on a small plate before she returned the basket. "I still can't believe it. At least you guys will be getting your monies back so that's good. I hope he's getting a big ass lawsuit too."

"It's currently on the works."

"Good." Though Renee was relieved that her best friend and fiancée hadn't lost their money, she could still tell that Layla was still upset as she watched her sip her iced tea in silence. "Lay, I'm sorry that things had to go down like this."

"Well, better it happen now than later, right?" Then the British Diva sighed. "But still…"

-x-x-x-x

"Man, that's rough." Seth commented with a shake of his head. "If we could confront that punk, we would have given him the triple powerbomb."

"I would add a spear to that list." Roman muttered and ran his palms over his face.

"So, wait…" Dean began. "Now that the punk's gone...that means that you'll have to…start over."

The Samoan man dropped his hands to the table and sighed. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" Seth felt bad for him.

"I don't know. The wedding is less than five weeks from now, and with the kind of schedules Layla and I both have, there is no way that we would have the time to plan something on our own."

"Well, how about the original wedding planners that the phony copied?" Seth suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Seth." Dean commented, pointing a finger in an approving way.

"Yes it would," Roman nodded. "If both of them weren't from Australia…"

"They're from Australia? Damn," Seth spoke. "Scratch that then."

Dean leaped up from his seat suddenly, causing the two men to turn their attention to him.

"I have an idea!" Dean announced.

"You do?" Roman and Seth asked in unison.

"I do." He said as he rubbed his hands together. He had a plan that he knew would definitely work.

x-x-x-x

The one thing that Renee hated above all things was seeing her best friend upset.

Layla was poking the spaghetti with her fork mindlessly, barely eating her meal. Renee frowned at the scene before her. Just when she thought everything was going well, perfect even.

Finally, the Canadian blonde broke the silence. "I hate it when you're upset."

Layla stayed silent for a minute before she dropped her fork on her plate. "I don't know. Maybe Roman and I should just…postpone the wedding. Get us some more time to plan and-."

"What?" Renee stared at her disbelievingly. "No, no, no! You can't let some jerk keep your back from having your big day! I refuse to allow it."

"But what can we do?" Layla looked at her with a gloomy face. "These next few weeks will be busy for the both Roman and I."

"Unless…" Then Renee stopped herself.

"Yes? Layla looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Layla." She sang with a smile on her face. "I have a solution."

"You know someone who could help us?" Layla was hopeful that this was the case.

"Mhmm."

"Well who is it?"

Renee grinned. "You're looking at her."

Layla blinked with a straight face. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh, come on. You can trust me. And as your maid of honor, I have to ensure that all goes well in preparation for the event. And I think…no, I _believe_," she stressed on the last word before the continued, "that this wedding planning should be part of it as well."

"But-"

"No buts." Renee cut in. "I can do it. Just trust me on this. Everything will work out."

Layla was hesitant at first. Then she pondered. "Well…"

"Please, Lay?" Renee implored.

Her best friend simply stared back at her in silence for a while. Eventually, Layla smiled. "Okay. You can be the wedding planner."

"Really?! Yay!" Renee stood up from her seat and wrapped an arm around Layla's shoulder in a gentle hug. "It's going to be perfect, I promise."

x-x-x-x

The two toned man looked at Roman. "Ro, you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Look Seth, I trust him. And, you know, he is my best man after all."

"Okie dokie." Seth nodded. "Well hopefully this will work out."

Roman nodded in time for Dean to come back alongside the bartender with a tray of drinks in hand. He placed each glass down on the table.

"Alrighty." Dean began, lifting his glass in the air. "I think we should propose a toast…to an unforgettable wedding for my best friend and his bride to be. As your newest wedding planner, I promise you that it will be the best damn day you'll ever have."

"Cheers to that," Seth said, raising his glass.

Roman looked at Dean and smiled. "Here, here." He said before their glasses met together with a clink. Dean took a sip of his scotch and smirked to himself. Everything would work out perfectly.


End file.
